pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Rt/Mo 105hp Vengeful Farmer
This is a very good build, it has everything, from protection to healing to doing damage by not doing damage. Tell me what you think of it. User:Maxy Buildy :Looks good, drop the general tag. Lord Belar 00:03, 17 October 2007 (CEST) Thanks, and i dropped the tag.User:Maxy Buildy Clever. Also, you can sign your posts by typing four tildes (~~~~). --71.229.204.25 00:15, 17 October 2007 (CEST) ThanksUser:Maxy Buildy This is a very poorly spelled build. Try [[Build:Rt/Mo 130hp Vengeful Veil|Build:Rt/Mo 130hp Vengeful Veil]]. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 00:28, 17 October 2007 (CEST) lol, i just noticed that now to.....oops! but the skills are the ones that count!!!User:Maxy Buildy :Sign your comments with four tildes (~~~~). Thats all you need to do, it automatically generates your signature for you. My signature looks like: — [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 00:11, 18 October 2007 (CEST), and i did that just by typing four tildes. — [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 00:11, 18 October 2007 (CEST) Ahh.(Maxy Buildy 01:56, 18 October 2007 (CEST)), is it a good build though? I need voters. :You don't even need the parenthases when you sign, just ~~~~.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 05:02, 18 October 2007 (CEST) ::Good build and it works very well. [[User:Beast194|'''Beast]][[User_talk:Beast194|194']] 20:22, 18 October 2007 (CEST) Basically you don't need to have a superior rune in all the different attributes. As long as you take in the necessary ones (Spawning and Restoration), you can place the rest of the superior runes where you feel like as long as you have the necessary number of them. [[User:Godliest|'†Godliest†']] -- [[User:Godliest/Sandbox|''My Sandbox]] 21:08, 18 October 2007 (CEST) well, i put the superior things there just for visuale effect, you just have to get your hp down to 130, and your good(Maxy Buildy 22:54, 18 October 2007 (CEST)) Passed vetting, great build. Lord Belar 23:15, 18 October 2007 (CEST) Thanks(Maxy Buildy 22:56, 19 October 2007 (CEST)) ::what items do you need for this build to work out? the -50 cesta, and what runes for the armor?Occifer Patar 20:02, 20 October 2007 (CEST) You just have to have +1+3 for restoration, and everything else +3, and maybe even the -50 crsta. YOU just have to get you health down to 130, even 150 will work, but 130 is just more effective.(Maxy Buildy 19:42, 21 October 2007 (CEST)) So did anyone try this build with FoW or UW? How well does it work? any tips?Occifer Patar 04:03, 26 October 2007 (CEST) Life Attunement Is it really needed? Lifesteal would already outheal the damage by itself and selfheal really isn't necessary either because you shouldn't die(?). [[User:Viet |'۷ïεד'ИǺмЄŠЄ]].' 23:12, 19 October 2007 (CEST) :Essence Bond instead? im really not seeing a use for life attunement anyways.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya]] (Talk) 00:20, 20 October 2007 (CEST) ::Drop Soothing Memories too imo. And what is the purpose of Purifying Veil? :\ You could take a Mending Touch if conditions are really that bad. [[User:Viet |'۷ïεד'ИǺмЄŠЄ]].''' 00:22, 20 October 2007 (CEST) The reason that those three skills are there is because: Life Attunment: Sometimes Protective spitit runns out, your gonna need that extra heal. Purifying Veil: All conditions are harmful, expecialy those like buring and poinson. The faster they run out the faster your able to steal that health back. If you let them last their origianal full derations the degen let you down to almost 50 health. If you spells are recharging at that time you'll die. :There's no point to Attunement, really. It won't affect the healing from lifesteal, Soothing already outheals your max hp, and you're not getting a DF bonus bacause you're not a monk. It would only have a point if you used Spirit Bond as the cover, not SH.Egon 14:31, 20 November 2007 (CET) Soothing memories: Sometimes Shilding hands run out, that is there to out heal your damage intake while VwK is still down. (Maxy Buildy 05:29, 21 October 2007 (CEST)) Life attunement is entirely unessesary, because if you look carefully, sooting will heal for 106 health at 16 restoration. and with 5 sup runes on a rit he will only have 105 health. so the only reason ever to use life attunement is if you enemys are packing a '''Ton of skills that lower heal efectiveness. 70.162.240.46 23:36, 10 November 2007 (CET) :Well, if prot spirit runs out, you're doing something wrong. And shielding hands lasts long enough to use in intervals with VwK. Purifying veil is actually a nice idea, but if they're put one condition on you, they're going to most likely re-apply it before it runs out anyway. Seeing as how there's nothing stopping their attacks, they can maintain adrenaline constantly, making sever artery/gash, for example, charge up before it runs out on you.--Fallen 05:18, 22 October 2007 (CEST) ::Well, shielding hands WILL run out...if you don't time it perfectly. I cast it RIGHT EXACTLY when VwK ends. and it last like one second after VwK recharges. barely enough time to recast.it just takes a bit of practice!Occifer Patar 04:06, 26 October 2007 (CEST) Life attune > SoA, Purifying > Essance. More energy, SoA covers SH downtime. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 16:30, 19 November 2007 (CET) 130hp? Umm I don't get it... when you have 5 superior runes without the -50hp cesta you have 105hp, not 130. Even if you'd have +30hp weapon or rune, you'd have 135hp not 130. I have no idea how did you get this +25hp. It's not dervish, y'know. A typo probably? Ershin 14:54, 22 October 2007 (CEST) yeah as long as you have over 100 health, and under 150 your fine. (Maxy Buildy 22:59, 22 October 2007 (CEST)) :Yes but it shouldn't be named 130hp, because it's not actually a 130hp build. Ershin 18:38, 23 October 2007 (CEST) :: It's 130 to me, maybe you've got some rune that you may not need o.O or maybe some different insignias?Occifer Patar 04:04, 26 October 2007 (CEST) :::Nono, I'm sure that when you have 5 sup runes you have 105hp. I didn't use THIS (because ReZDoGG's is better) build, but I farmed a lot with a SoA monk etc, and I know how much hp I have when I'm not using the -50hp cesta. No hp modifying runes, no survivor insignias, no +hp weapon. Just like the description says. Hmm, it seems that YOU've got some runes or insignias you shouldn't have. Ershin 20:23, 29 October 2007 (CET) ::::Ok I see now, you use 4 sup runes and -50hp cesta. You have read this wrong -> you shouldn't have the grim cesta that gives -50 health. You SHOULD NOT :) And you have to use 5 sup runes, I'll edit that. Ershin 20:30, 29 October 2007 (CET) :::::I changed it to 105hp. Now it's just like it should be. Ershin 20:39, 29 October 2007 (CET) UHH Uhh what is so special about This compared to This —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Crossfirexiv ( ) }. :Shielding Hands covers VwK's downtime, so it's safer. --71.229 17:24, 5 March 2008 (EST) ::Lot less damage tho21px[[User:Crossfirexiv|'←Crossfire Is Buff']] 17:34, 5 March 2008 (EST) :::I think the safety is worth losing some damage. --71.229 17:38, 5 March 2008 (EST) ::::Well can this work better in the underworld than the other one?21px[[User:Crossfirexiv|'←Crossfire Is Buff']] 18:56, 5 March 2008 (EST) :::::No idea, but it doesn't say it's Underworld-only, or even for the Underworld at all, so that's a bad criteria. --71.229 19:11, 5 March 2008 (EST) :::::: I tried this build out, its horrible, the life attunement acutally does NOTHING (great i healed for 140 instead of 106, doesnt matter since my hp is 105), the veil did nothing either since w/e condition they DID apply it was instantly RE-applied, the heal was only useful when fighting a SMALL amount of mobs since with large mobs its impossible to react in time if SH ever ended by a split second, the heal was marginally useful for anti degen but with the slow cast it was interrupted rather often (this was before the .75 cast time change), please tell me what makes this build good? 76.26 20:59, 29 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::Doesn't make much sense to me. I mean the 105hp builds I made atleast made use of some other skills... Whats the use of Soothing Memories, Life Attunement and Purifying Veil? I mean, you don't need any heals when VwK negates all damage... and I don't think Life Attunement will trigger with Life Stealing, even if it did, wouldn't make much sense to use with 105hp. Purifying Veil is waste of energy pip... if you want condition removal, there are plenty of protection spells that can do just that. If you have problems with 330hp or Spirit Bond, throw in SoA and SH if you need to. SoA will reduce all damage for a few seconds or so, which helps take some pressure off of Spirit Bond. Also, the Spirit Bond bug/glitche has now been fixed, so it makes it even easier and safer to use for farming... 10 hits counter resets everytime now when the enchant is refreshed. If you want a 105hp Rt/Mo build, check out these builds: 105hp Rt/Mo VwK -HM Farming Builds. I created these 105hp builds when Hardmode was introduced, and used them for several months until I came up with 330hp. (ReZDoGG 06:37, 25 April 2008 (EDT)) ::::::::: this is why i kinda of hate pvx, i see a few creative and use able builds get voted to trash, and total shit like this is rated good? 76.26 14:25, 31 May 2008 (EDT) Life Attunement It does jack shit. LA doesn't affect VwK or VW. --Sam6555 02:32, 1 July 2009 (UTC)